The invention relates to a throttle plate manipulator. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for manipulating the throttle plate of a vehicle such as a bus, for allowing the bus engine to be operated even when a throttle plate failure has occurred.
In light of energy and pollution concerns, an ever increasing number of buses that operate on compressed natural gas have been placed into service in cities, towns, and municipalities around the country. One commonly occurring problem that results in frequent service calls is with the throttle plate actuator component that controls the fuel-air intake of the engine. The throttle plate actuator is controlled by an electronic control module (“ECM”). The throttle plate actuator is located immediately behind a gas mixer which includes a cross-hair structure through which gas and air is introduced to the engine.
The ECM has a specific programming that determines whether the throttle plate actuator meets certain constraints and thereby allows the engine to continue to operate. If, however, the throttle plate falls outside of these programmed constraints, the ECM will shut-down the engine, and not allow it to operate. Unfortunately, repairing the throttle plate to the satisfaction of the ECM cannot be performed on the road. Since the bus cannot be operated, the bus must be towed back to the garage.
Towing a bus is a very time consuming and dangerous job. It requires two mechanics to safely tow a bus back to the maintenance facility. Considering the frequency that such breakdowns occur, towing costs quickly add up. In addition, the requirement that the bus be towed further delays getting the bus out of a possibly hazardous breakdown location, and back into service. Still further, towing is a dangerous activity, and greatly increases the risk of injury while on the road.